


Eyes of Sky

by ZoeBug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abstract, Character Study, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes are clear and pure - as vast and endless as the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of Sky

_I'm falling for you now, just like the rain._

 -Like the Rain

By: Clint Black

 

Her eyes have always been captivating. So like her mother’s. Those grey eyes that posses the wisdom of ages, yet filter sunlight as if they are empty—empty as a morning’s grey sky.

But they are the vacant of a blank canvas, of a fresh piece of paper. They are the emptiness of her mind waiting, poised for something new to experience, to analyze, to twist, to shape, and to eventually conquer. Forever taking in, her eyes are those of the perpetually hungry—always waiting, always watching.

Her eyes are so clear and pure—as vast and endless as the sky.

They are grey like the fog among the trees, grey like the mist hovering over the mountains, grey like the spray above the sea. Everywhere, she observes all…

…but now all she sees is him.

So used to searching, her eyes have come to rest. They are stuck. So used to wandering: forever hungry and searching, her eyes have now found him. No longer empty, her eyes—the vastness of the sky—have filled now with clouds. Grey clouds on a misty morning, full of rain and passion.

No longer blank, no longer empty, those eyes like the sky are full of him. His image burned into them as if she has stared directly into the sun. Looking away, her eyes are now full of ghostly remembrances of his presence—dancing, swimming through them.

Her sky has known his sun and now she is blind to all else.

Full of clouds and sun, her eyes are unused to not searching, not longing, and now, are completely overwhelmed. The vast emptiness of the sky is now eclipsed with beautiful grey clouds and their burden comes crashing down over her.

Her eyes are like the sky…and it is raining.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
